coltland_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassia
Early Life Cassia was born in Coltland to Rose Cake and an unnamed father. Ever since she was little, she had a strained relationship with her mother, after her cousins, Hugo and Jordan were forbidden from seeing them after Rose Cake's necklace was stolen (it's unknown if this really happened) It's unknown what her relationship was with her father. For years she visited Duncan and his friends up until she was eighteen years of age. Moving to the town Duncan moved to years before, to escape her mother, she would soon live with him and his friends because she had nowhere else to go. Depiction in the series Episode 1: Star Crossed Lovers Cassia first appears when she runs to Duncan to greet him at the gala. She had missed him very much and it's clear the two have a close and loving sibling relationship. The last time she is seen at the gala is when she asks Duncan if something is wrong with him as Elena walks past with Daniel. Cassia then appears when Elena needs company as Duncan, Hugo, Jordan, Sven and Magnus are out to Pakisteed. When Elena receives the letter that Daniel has passed away, Cassia also feels upset about it. It isn't long until she suggests Elena date Duncan who has been in love with her for some years. Cassia also appears in the end where she sings alongside Duncan to the song number "Please Help Them". Episode 2: The Guard and the Rich Mare Cassia is first seen as a young filly in a flashback, when she's playing with Duncan, Jordan and Hugo. She is upset when a fight breaks out, hinting it's not the first time it has happened. She then yells at Rose Cake for what has happened until the flashback ends, her voice echoing. Cassia is then seen, reuniting with Hugo and Jordan until Duncan pulls her off when she's hugging them tightly. A little later, she eaves to go home because she can't be home late or else her mother would be upset with her. This would be the last time she is seen in this episode. Episode 3: First Love Cassia is first seen when she visits Jocelyn's home to see Hugo who is babysitting Georgina. She tries to express how upset she is that Jordan won't be there for her, but Hugo knows what she's gonna say and he expresses it too. Cassia tells Hugo that she came by because a new bakery opened and they could go and check it out once Jocelyn came home. The cousins both go to Valentina's bakery and Cassia instantly likes Valentina mainly because they both love baking. Cassia and Hugo go to eat the cake they ordered, at a lake where Hugo seems very dazed out. Cassia getting a little worried and annoyed, smacks Hugo in the face with her wing. It's also revealed that she's never been in love. When Hugo admits he's crushing on Valentina, Cassia supports it but warns him not to do what Jordan did to Jocelyn but Hugo reassures her that him and Jordan may be brothers but they're not the same. Cassia is later seen spying on Hugo as he talks to Valentina, trying to ask her out. She is offered by Valentina to work at her bakery which she is excited to start and she flies off. A little while later, she whacks Hugo on the head, thinking it would help him ask Valentina out quicker. It doesn't work so she tells Valentina for him. Cassia and Hugo then argue that she had to help him because he was very nervous Personality Cassia has a heart of gold and shows kindness towards everyone except the ponies she dislikes because they need to earn her trust. Despite this, she has a short temper but isn't easily triggered. Cassia has shown to be very sensitive especially when Rose Cake confronted her for leaving home without a note but she manages to stand up for herself. The only pony she wasn't afraid to confront was her cousin Jordan because he broke Jocelyn's heart by leaving her at the altar. Trivia * Is voiced by Snoopy7c7 who also voices Jocelyn, Madeleine, The Queen, Elsa, Moonstone and Emerald * Cassia never appeared in the fan fic * As a human, she'd be a baker and a high school graduate * Her name means cinnamon which is also why she ABSOLUTELY loves cinnamon